okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Bystander/First Anniversary
People of Interest Nina-chii · Shizaya Lover · Mogeko-violette · Dascini · HRBM · Deserve not Desire Good ol' December 22, 2015... If you have seen my profile page, then you'll know the significance of this date. Now, what day is today, again...? Oh yeah... It's December 22, 2016, which means one thing... It's my FIRST ANNIVERSARY here in the Okegom Wiki! Hoo boy! I can tell that it was a very bumpy ride during the whole year. A lot of things happened during my past year. Time passes by very fast, huh? So... what can I talk about in this blog post? Well, I want to tackle about the highlights of my contributor life. Let's do it, I guess. The Beginning :If you know me well, you might already know that I have an odd desire for my Grade A(?) Cinnamon Roll of Cuteness(?). After I got to see some of the hot pages of this wiki, I went to check on the article about her. Because of how I'm attracted to her, I wanted to add more details about her. I am not willing to be an anonymous user, so I decided to make a Fandom (Wikia) account. After everything was set up, I, with no knowledge about the VisualEditor, proceeded to edit the article, adding stuff I wanted to be in that article. After submitting my revision, boom! My first edit! :D :During my first days of editing, I had to balance my time here and at Plants vs. Zombies Wiki to periodically make edits on both wikis. Eventually, I gave up to prioritise PvZ Wiki because this wiki needs more of that content and professionalism. The (notable) User Encounters First: Nina-chii :It was the noon of Christmas Eve 2015 when I started to make more significant edits. I was really stoked to make better edits. After quite some time, Nina, the only active admin at that time (also constantly editing), showed up with a message, thanking me for my progressive edits. This, of course, enlightened me to make even more edits, seeing that an admin appreciated my edits. :Sometime around March 25, 2016, Nina made a return from a hiatus to get back on editing. Because of this, I gave her a warm welcome back message. She seemed happy after that message. :To be honest, my first impression of her is the very nice type that is pure of heart. However as I have talked to her for quite some time, I made a conclusion that she is indeed the nice type, but is quite the memeful one, which I find quite fascinating. I like memes, okay? Don't judge. After numerous fun conversations and shitposts, I can tell that she is one of the closest friends here. Second: Shizaya Lover :Shizaya Lover is a user that has been on the wiki before I came. She noticed that there were not much activity in the wiki's content. :After I reached more than 1,000 edits, she did message me, telling that it's great to have some activity going on. That made me think... "So the wiki was quite inactive, huh," I told to myself. :I don't know exactly how, but we turned out to be the editing buddies of the wiki at that time. Literally, we were the most active members, editing as much articles as we can. I remembered us battling to the top of the leaderboards lmao. Ahh, good times. :I have built trust on her that I managed to promote her to admin after requesting me to do so. I absolutely did not hesitate and went to promote her immediately. After all, Okegom Wiki needs more admins present, right? Third: Mogeko-violette :Of course, the legendary Idatoofucker™ herself, Violette! My early sightings of her were when she was prioritizing WATGBS articles, setting up character quotes when I announced to put up those to character pages. :A big help she also did was to contribute to our custom badges. I made a blog post to leave comments and/or suggestions to the development of these badges. She was the only one who had the initiative to suggest, which I happily took. Don't only thank me for these badges. Thank her, too! :I could say that Violette has the same case as Nina, having a meme side. (Okay I don't know why but why are memes bringing us closer??) Fourth: Dascini :It was that time in when I already made 1,900+ edits. I wanted to take a step further, which is to obtain admin privileges from our founder. I had to take off the shy bag I was wearing that time. I have never asked for something this big. With that, I have sent my request for adminship to them. It turned out to be very successful! I gave them a big thanks. After becoming admin, I proceeded to do a lot of things, such as creating custom badges, locking pages away from vandals, adding navboxes, and many more. However, it doesn't stop there. :Months later, I now wanted to obtain bureaucrat privileges. I may be asking too much, but the reason of doing so is that Shizaya Lover wanted to be an admin. Since bureaucrats are only allowed to do that, I've planned another request letter to be sent to them. For the mean time, I've promoted her to a discussion moderator, the highest position an admin can give. :I tried messaging them in their wall again, but no response was made. So I deleted the message and was finding another way to contact them. Luckily, Violette managed to obtain the link to their Twitter account. This was the perfect opportunity to send them a request. With that, I tweeted, mentioning them. And... it's a success! I couldn't believe the generosity in them at that time. There is like no way I can express my biggest thanks to them via text. I promised to them that I will take care of what they have created for all of us, editors. Consider me as their successor. Being an active bureaucrat around, this wouldn't be possible without their kind heart. I may be too redundant, but I really want to give out all of my thanks to them. Fifth and Sixth: Deserve & Ren :(I don't know if I should say that you're the Dynamic Duo. I probably won't.) :Violette and I were known for spamming the wiki feed with edits. Today, not so much. It seems that these two are our successors in doing so, with Deserve on the comments and HRBM on mainspace. I've noticed that these two increased the wiki activity dramatically, bringing other users closer than ever. :Now I can't say much about them because they have only been around for a few months. But seeing that they are doing the best they can, I'm definitely sure that they will be some of the biggest users the wiki has to offer. The Art Ban :Oh my God. This is the most significant event that took place around March 24, 2016. We made an attempt to gain permission from Deep-Sea Prisoner. But unfortunately, they didn't allow us. This, by far, has made the biggest impact to the wiki. Because of this, we have enforced strict disallowance of newly-uploaded DSP art since March 26, 2016. Along the long run, some people still kept on doing so even if the concern is announced, both on the Announcement board and the Community Messages. It's a good thing that the newly-created notice boxes were added to articles with galleries. Hopefully that will decrease the unwanted uploads. Creations for Mainspace :I wanted to make sure that everything is organized and interconnected with everything necessary to be. With that, I made things such as quote sections, navboxes, separate gallery pages, and more. :Personally, I find it to be much neater compared to what they looked like. It was quite messy at first, but I tried my best to polish everything. New Infobox :Our brand-spanking new infobox that is currently being disseminated is arguably the biggest update in mainspace. Not much to say first, but hopefully this would greatly improve the appeal to the articles. That's about it, folks! :You have reached the end of this blog post. Now that year one of me is done, I'm looking forward to even better years for myself, the editors, and of course, the wiki itself! :I guess that's about it for now. Until next time! Bystander out! : [[User:A_Bystander|''I'm just a bystander...]] '[ talk | | blog ]''' 15:37, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :I've spent 3.5 hours to make this... Category:Blog posts